


Скай больше нет

by Jero3000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Скай обрезает волосы и просит называть ее Дейзи





	Скай больше нет

Скай обрезает волосы и просит называть ее Дейзи Джонсон. Первой она говорит это девочке-парикмахерше, которая непонимающе хлопает глазами и глупо кивает. Скай повторяет просьбу до тех пор, пока в ответ не раздается робкое: “Да, мисс Джонсон”. И тогда Скай позволяет ей приступить к священнодействию над ее волосами. 

Скай обрезает волосы будто бы назло Уорду, будто доказывая ему, что его стремление не допустить падения с ее головы хоть одной волосинки сейчас проигрывает обстоятельствам. Он никогда не обещал этого, не говорил этой пафосной ерунды, но в душе Скай прекрасно знала, что он не допустит, не позволит никому ее обидеть. 

“Если хоть один волосок упадет с ее головы...” 

Волосы сыплются подобно осенним листам, стекают послушной волной из-под острых ножниц, устилают пол недорогой парикмахерской пушистым ковром, и у Скай почти получается не думать о нем. Почти - потому что проклятые лезвия выщелкивают его имя и никак не хотят прекратить. 

\- Уорд. Уорд-Уорд. Уорд, - говорят ножницы, и Скай втайне мечтает о том, чтобы они способны были на какие-нибудь другие звуки. 

\- Уорд-Уорд, - издевательски повторяют ножницы и замолкают. 

\- Еще короче, - практически приказывает Скай, глядя на плоды трудов парикмахерши, и ножницы снова заводят свое “Уорд-Уорд”, а глаза сочатся слезами. Не из-за Уорда, нет. Она о нем почти не думает. Просто волосок попал в глаз и теперь больно царапает веко. 

Скай пытается сморгнуть его, но всякий раз, когда она хоть на миг прикрывает глаза, во тьме вспыхивает образ проклятого Уорда. 

\- Я никогда не обману тебя, - шепчет его предательски родной голос. - Слышишь, Скай, никогда. 

\- Я Дейзи Джонсон, - бормочет она, и несчастная парикмахерша снова кивает, вымучивая улыбку и явно подозревая у клиентки расстройство психики. 

Скай меняет стрижку, меняет имя, делает все, чтобы обмануть Уорда - потому что он обманул. Ее - нет, но их всех - да. Потому что предательство - это больно. Потому что расстояние - убивает. Потому что невозможность прикосновения ломает кости и Скай почти видит их осколки, пробившие кожу. 

Спустя пять часов Скай обессиленно падает на свою кровать. Попытки не думать об Уорде вымотали ее так же, если не сильнее, чем тренировки с этим самым Уордом. Но Уорда больше нет. Ее контролирующего офицера больше нет. И Скай - нет. Есть Дейзи Джонсон, и ей не нужен Уорд. Вот только ей тоже страшно закрыть глаза. Там, в темноте, она не хочет видеть призрак его образа, она не хочет слышать тихий шепот. Но все же нужно поспать. 

\- Скай, - тихий шепот раздается в ее голове, как только веки смыкаются. - Скай. 

\- Скай больше нет, - обрубает она, и голос замолкает. Под закрытыми веками начинает расцветать картина. Дейзи лежит в поле, в этом колышущемся море изумрудно-зеленой травы и спокойно глядит в аквамариновое небо, высокое и свободное, как и она сама. 

\- Дейзи, - шепчет голос неподалеку. 

И небо рушится на нее кусками битого стекла.


End file.
